Ulang Tahun Sasuke
by Red-ssu
Summary: "Sasuke kau mau hadiah apa dariku ultah nanti?" "Aku mau yang manis manis" "Biasanya kalo ditawari aja nolak,yaudah nanti aku buatin kue" "Aku nggk mau kue naru..aku maunya kamu"


Hallo...Hallo..perkenalin saia anak balu yg gila ama yaoi :3 panggil aja Red..ini juga fic pertama Red yg gaje bin gk jelas*apa bedanya baka-,-* dah lah gitu ajj perkenalannya Red...semoga senpai-senpai kali ini saia cobak normal ajj dulu..

ONESHOT

TITLE: Ulang Tahun sasuke

Disclaimer: Yang jelas bukan saya tuh orangnya*nunjuk Mashashi Kisimoto*

Pairing: udah jelas SasuNaru pol epel

Summary:Sasuke meminta Hadiah ulang tahun dari naruto dan berkhir dengan bercinta

Genre:Romance

WARNING : OOC,AU,typo,fem Naru lime lemon buat yg blum cukup umur tekan back ,

dan bnyk lagi

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

"Teme,Kau mau hadiah apa dariku saat ultahmu nnt"

"aku mau yg manis"seringai iblis dri sasuke muncul

"Tumben banget kau mau manis biasanya nolak,klo gitu nnt aku buatkan kue"

"aku nggk mau kue naru...aku maunya kmu"

"becandanya nnt ajj teme" perasaan naruto udh nggk enak

"aku nggk becanda..dan aku mau hadiah ku sekarang!"sasuke memojokkan naruto ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tangan naruto dengan satu tangan dengan cepat sasuke menghilangkan jarak diantara mereke bibir sasuke dan bibir naruto bertempelan sasuke melumat bibir ranum milik naruto dgn nafsu.

"mmmnnhhh."

"sss..sa..sasu"

"hhmm?"

" ..pelan"lenguh naruto

"as your wish baby"

sasuke mencium lembut bibir naruto kembali kali ini dgn sangat lembut dan naruto dgn senang hati membuka sedikit celah dan hal itu tdk disiasiakan oleh sasuke lidahnya masuke kedalam mulut naruto kedua lidah itu pun saling beradu..dan entah sejak kapan tangan sasuke yg satunya melesak kedalam balik baju naruto dan meraba punggu halus milik naruto.

"Boleh aku buka hadiah ku skarang?"

"boleh asal pelan-pelan saja"

sasuke membuka atasan baju naruto dan membuang ke sembarang tempat dan sasuke punlangsung mencium kembali naruto sambil tangan kanannya meremas payudara yg tdk terlalu besar dan tdk terlalu kecil yg sangat pas di tangan miliknya di meremas payudara tsb dan oleh sentuhan sasuke puting dada naruto mengeras dan ia memelintir puting tsb

"nggh..ah..ahnn..ah .sasuke"

"hmm?"

"khh..kau..ah curang" naruto mendesah ndesah

"kalau begitu lakukan tugas mu sayang"

naruto dgn perlahan melepas baju dan celana sasuke..dan entah sejak kapan sasukw melepas semua pakaian naruto sehingga naruto kini tanpa sehelai benang pun.. vagina yg tlah basah terlihat jelas oleh mata tajam sasuke dia pun menciumi perut naruto sambil mengelus elua paha mulus naruti

"sshh...ahh..nggghhh..ah sasu..ter..ah ..uss.."

kini kaki naruto perlahan membuka memberikan akses sekaligus menyambut sasuke...dan muka sasukelun melesak menuju selangkangan naruto dan menjilatin klitoris naruto

"nggh..Aaaaahhhhh..."naruto mendesah panjang saat dia orgasme yg pertama karna pwrbuatan lidah sasuke pada vaginanya

"akan kurileks kan dulu yah?"

" ..pih..per..ahh..lahan.."

sasuke mulai memasukan satu jari nya jedalam vagina naruto

"ungghh.."rintih naruto

jari kedua pun masuk "sshh..ahkk.."jari terakhir masuk

"aakkkhh..sss..sakit.."

sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya didalam vagina naruto sekaligus bergerak zig-zag

"Aaahh...di situ..shh ah" GOTCHA sasuke menemukan sweet spot milik naruto dan dia mengeluarkan jarinya secara perlahan

"siap yah naru punya ku akan masuk"

naruto hanya mengangguk..dan kepala penis sasuke sudah masuk dia memutar mutar penisnya agar sedikit melebar..dan dia memasukan setengah dari penis sasuke yg termasuk panjang berhenti sejenak agar naruto terbiasa dgn penis sasuke dan tiba tiba naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya sehingga seluruh penis sasuke masuk semua..

"bergerak lah sasuke"sasuke pun mengangguk dia memaju mundurkan pinggangbya dgn tempo sedang

"nggh..aah.. .."

"unghh..uh...sshhh..nikmat naru"

"nggh.. ..ah..bih..cepat sasu"

sasuke menghentakan pingangnya dgn tempo cepat

"ngghh..ssh ah... ahhhh..aaaahh.."

"unggh..uuhh...sshhh..ah."tanpa sadar sasuke ikut mendesah

"ungghh sas..sasu..aku...ahhhh...mau ..sampai "

"tahan...naru aku juga kita...aaahh..keluarkan sama sama"

"unghh..sssshh..aah..ahh.."

"aku mau keluar naru"

"nggh..di da...aah..lam ..sasu

"SASUKE"

"NARUTOO" teriak keduanya ketika mereka sudah mencapai klimaks

"trimakasih hadiahnya naru"

"sama sama sasuke" mereka pun tertidur sambil berpelukan..

OWARI

Huee puuueennddeek amaat D:D:

bagus kah? lime lemonya asem nggk? pasti nggk ..maklum saya masih pemula mohon reviem nya yaah kalo senpai" mau flame yh nggk papa kasi kritik yg bagus supaya jadi inspirasi buat saya tpi klo flame nya malah down in Red gmana?T^T*pundung di pojokan* mudah mudahan review sama kritiknya bagus

RnR

Minggu depan Red bikin fanfic lagi dan bikin M lagi cuma YAOI*loncat loncat ke girangan* senpai yg fujo bantu saia yh^^


End file.
